


Redamancy

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: It was the voice that captured Jiwon’s attention first. The husky tone of it.Deep, full throated, a voice that he wanted to hear all the time.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was the voice that captured Jiwon’s attention first. 

The husky tone of it. 

Deep, full throated, a voice that he wanted to hear all the time. Jiwon imagined hearing it first thing in the morning, asking him to wake up. He imagined it asking what he wanted for breakfast, or if he wanted to go the beach or ride up to the mountains for a hike. Jiwon imagined it at his ear as he felt that guy on top of him.

Someone asked him what he was looking for and Jiwon sat up, leaning back to hear more clearly this voice answer the question. Yes, what were you looking for, I wanted to know.

“I don’t know. Someone who’s nice. Someone stable in their own life and…”

“But Junhoe, what kind of person? Jess says your gay. Is that true?” the female voice asked after interrupting him.

“Okay. Yes, I’m gay. Do you have a problem with it?”

“No, of course not, but I bet Tracy and Amy will,” the female voice replied, laughing.

“Yeah, well…can we change the subject?”

“No. Come on Junhoe, play along. Tell us what kind of guy you’re attracted to.”

Jiwon sat in the coffee shop, leaned back listening to Junhoe ramble on, listing off various hair colors, different body builds, then a confession he liked brown eyes, but then he like blue eyes. Jiwon wanted to look around and see what Junhoe looked like. 

You know, put a face to that voice. 

Jiwon found it adorable the way he couldn’t give a straight answer. 

How there was no one type. Jiwon would have agreed for, he could go for different hair colors, or eyes or builds, but there was one thing that Jiwon did like over all the others and that was a husky voice. 

That gravely way the words spilled out, the deep tone of it.

Jiwon’s curiosity became too great. He thought about just turning in his seat and look behind him, searching out the person whom this voice belonged. 

Then he remembered the toilets were behind him, at the back for the shop. He should go the men’s room, just so he could get a look at the guy.

Rising to his feet, Jiwon turned while laying his novel in the seat of his chair. He scanned the room behind him. 

There he was, just to the side amongst three women, the four of them sitting on the sofa and two chairs making up a casual sitting arrangement. Jiwon couldn’t get the measure of him, sitting as he was, leaned forward. 

He looked lean of build, but there were things Jiwon did take note. 

He had brown hair, but a tone like ash. The light reflected with golden highlights and against his dark skin, it all appeared of the same family of brown. And even from twelve feet away Jiwon could see he had brown eyes, that looked black from this distance. 

Jiwon used the bathroom, washed his hands, stared into the mirror and wondered about this Junhoe, what he would look like standing. What kind of build he would have. How tall. Statistics that didn’t mean a whole lot but intrigued us all. These measures we judged people by.

Heading back to his seat Jiwon saw Junhoe and the women stand up, hugging each other goodbye and begin to head out, the women toward the side exit and Junhoe towards the front. 

Jiwon sped up to fall in behind him just to get a sense of the person. He was tall, taller than Jiwon. Six foot three, if he had to guess. And he had lean build. His shirt was loose fitting so whether he was muscular or skinny Jiwon could not say, but he didn’t care. Junhoe had Jiwon’s attention the minute he heard him speak.

For days afterward, Jiwon went to the coffee shop hoping to see him. He worked on building up his confidence, getting the nerve to approach when he next saw him. 

But Junhoe didn’t show up again. Jiwon fell back into his routine of hanging out with friends some evenings, dinner, a movie, or a night in one of the bars of the neighborhood knocking back ten dollars cocktails like money was no object. 

The next day Jiwon did domestic chores, went to the grocery store and took a long bike ride around the city. Falling easily back into his routine.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night, Jiwon went down to this little bar on Matheson Avenue. A dive bar, his friends called it, most unwilling to go. They said there was not enough cute boys there, and the atmosphere was old. 

But that was just it. 

It was an old bar, one that had been in operation over forty-five years, and for that reason Jiwon loved the place. 

The interior was dimly lit, and the walls and bar were a traditional wood construction of dark woods and copper, the beautiful tray custom built along the service side of it, perfect in every smooth corner. It looked such an extravagance in the place, but then again there were the large mirrors behind the bar, the tin ceiling that was original to the 1920’s building and the taps that looked like they came out of a British pub, not some gay bar in the South. 

The patrons were all age groups, and there were even straight guys showing up from time to time, to play on the large billiard tables in the other room.

There were a few guys Jiwon knew, bar friends as he thought of them. They never met outside the bar, but once there, it was like they were old friends who could share anything. 

They talked of jobs, problems at home, the need for a mechanic or they left all of their troubles at the door and talked about nothing of importance, telling jokes and bantering back and forth. 

Jiwon sat next to Dong and Chan and Bin stood at their sides, talking about something important at the time, but what he’d not remember. 

For he came in. Junhoe of the coffee shop. 

He was with two other guys, and the way they leaned on one another, talking animatedly back and forth, Jiwon couldn’t tell if he was with one of them, or neither. The other two guys seemed as infatuated with him as Jiwon. 

They stood on either side of him at the bar, keeping some of the other guys at bay. Even so, there were a couple of guys who went after the newest patron. It was almost comical how you could always count on Nick or Peter to circle in for the kill. But tonight, they obviously were at a disadvantage, for Junhoe arrived with two guys who were making sure he was focused on them.

And Jiwon felt jealous. 

Yes, he admit it. How come Jiwon always seemed on the outside? Even his friends say he’s not aggressive enough, that he should put himself out there more. 

Easier said than done. Jiwon didn’t feel like he measured up to these guys with their fancy leases for an Audi, or BMW, or Mercedes. Jiwon didn’t wear the latest fashion, that new shirt that just arrived this afternoon in the most expensive clothing store in town. Looking at the two guys with Junhoe, Jiwon guess late twenties or early thirties, with jobs at one of the big banks, or some attorney’s office, or maybe they already had their own business. A restaurant or specialty clothing store, or a yoga studio in a warehouse with high ceilings and wood floors. They could entice anyone with their stable lives and large salaries.

Jiwon finished his drink, told Bin, Dong and Chan That he was heading out. That he had to get up the next morning. 

A white lie, but a useful one, as he motioned for waitress to bring him his check to sign.

Jiwon dropped his check into the glass vase and signed in, while Chan and Dong did the same. They mingled, talking to guys they knew, made a pass by the food and a couple of trips to the bar. After a while Chan was cornered by two guys, one an interior designer and the other an architect. They fell into their usual conversations of trends, color and their latest projects.

“Come on, he’ll be there the rest of the night” said Dong, pulling him away.

They were heading to the patio for some fresh air when Yun stopped Bin.

Jiwon knew that Yun had been trying to get Bin to go out with him for weeks, and he felt sorry for him. Bin, in the past, gave no indication of interest. But he didn’t flat out refuse him either, which troubled Jiwon. He liked Yun. A lean muscular body and his brown hair had blonde streaks in it from being outside all the time. Why Bin had put him off, Jiwon didn’t know, but tonight Jiwon saw Bin address Yun in a friendlier tone. 

He actually smiled, when Yun first approached. Maybe he just waited to see if Yun was really serious. Either way, Jiwon greeted Yun, and made an excuse to make himself scarce.

There were several small groups on the patio and a few lone wolves such as Jiwon, and he nodded a greeting towards the two guys he knew and made his way to a bench at the rear of the patio area. It sat at the trunk of the tree, where it was cast into a dark shadow, not even the lights of the patio could penetrate. 

Jiwon leaned back, looking through the window at Bin and Yun deep in conversation, hoping Bin would go out with him. 

Jiwon sipped his glass of wine and glanced up through the canopy of the tree, amazed how such a huge thing could grow in this environment of pavers and raised planters.

“Hey, can I sit down?”

It was the voice and Jiwon looked up to Junhoe standing in front of him. 

“Yes…please,” he replied sliding from the center of the small bench to give Junhoe enough room.

“So, why are you out here alone?”

“I just wanted some air and needed to give my friend some space,” Jiwon replied giving a quick point towards Bin.

“I see.”

“What about you?”

“Well…I just needed to get away from some of the guys. They were getting to be…”

“Clingy?”

“Yeah,” Junhoe replied, and the way he smiled, the arch of his eyebrows over those dark brown eyes. 

Jiwon found himself holding his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m Jiwon.”

“Jiwon, I’m Junhoe.”

“I’ve not seen you around very much. You just getting out or what?” Jiwon asked him

“I moved here about two months ago. A new job in a new city.”

“Is it living up to expectations?”

“Yes. I love the job so far.” Junhoe replied

“What do you do?”

“I teach history. Korean history to be exact.”

“High school?” 

“Yep.”

“Wow, not sure I could handle that.” said Jiwon

“What do you do?”

“Accounting. Well, I’m working toward being an accountant. I just finished college two years ago.”

“Sounds like a good job. I bet the salary is better than teaching,” said Junhoe, his husky voice having a jovial tone.

“Not yet, it’s not. I look around at some of these guys and I wonder what in the hell they do for a living. The nice clothes and…”

“Fancy cars? I’ve seen what some of them drive,” Junhoe interrupted.

“Yeah; makes me feel a bit low class.”

“Let’s compare.”

“Compare?”

“Yes. First what do you drive. Second, what do you live in. A house or an apartment, or? And Finally, the most you ever spent for an article of clothing.”

Jiwon smiled, for he realized Junhoe wasn’t overly dressed in expensive clothes, something he’d not noticed before. 

Instead, Junhoe was dressed simply, same as Jiwon. 

Jiwon had on jeans and a plaid shirt and he had on jeans and a black t-shirt. And his shoes had that well worn look, frayed enough to look cool.

“Okay, I’ll play along. I drive a 2014 Ford Focus…one of the plain ones, not the sporty hatch. I rent a one-bedroom apartment in the Crestmont Apartments and clothing…the most I’ve spent? I paid $160 for a black jacket…wait. I spent $165 on a blue suit last year. There was a wedding back home and I needed a suit that would fit.”

Junhoe nodded his head, chuckling. “Nice. But I think I’ve got you beat. I drive a 1996 Ford truck. One my grandfather gave me when I left for college. I rent; one bedroom like yourself, and regarding clothing, I spent $75 on a blue sport coat. The most I’ve ever spent on clothes.”

“Okay, you win,” Jiwon replied laughing. “But I thought the truck is better than my car, to be honest.”

“So, what’s my prize?”

“Huh?”

“What’s my prize?” Junhoe repeated while smiling 

He threw Jiwon, for he wasn’t expecting this flirtation. 

As much as Jiwon imagined it after seeing Junhoe in the coffee shop, He wasn’t expecting it now, so quick after meeting.

“I don’t know…”

“How about you take me out for dinner? I know this really inexpensive Mexican place on Central Avenue.”

“Guadalajara’s?”

“Yes! You know it.”

“Of course! The cheapest tacos in town, and the best, if I do say so myself.”

“So, it’s a date?” 

“Yes. It’s a date. When would be good for you?”

“Tomorrow. Either a late lunch so we can hang out some, or dinner. But if we do dinner, I’ll have to cut the evening short. I’ve got some work to do before Monday.” Junhoe replied

“I like the idea of a late lunch. We could eat, then if you’re up for it, we could do the Museum. They have a new exhibit on the Incas.”

“I see a theme. You want me to pick you up at a quarter to one?”

“That sounds good. I’ll give you my number and you can text me your address.”

Jiwon let Junhoe punch it into his phone and saw him put his name in it too. Junhoe, then Koo.

“Junhoe! Hey man, you ready to go?” called a voice from the door and Jiwon looked up to see the two guys from last night.

“My friends are ready to go. They are insisting we go to a bar for a while. I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Junhoe as he stood up.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jiwon replied and felt himself flush red when Junhoe smiled back before turning. 

He watched Junhoe leave, the two guys patting him on the back as he walked by them.

——————

It was twenty to one when a blue and white Ford pickup pulled into Jiwon’s parking lot. It looked almost new, the paint shiny and clean. 

Jiwon watched it pull by his apartment, stop, then backup. 

Junhoe backed into a space against the fence. Jiwon watched him climb out, then stepped from the window not wanting Junhoe to see him watching, something he had been doing for a few minutes. 

First pacing around the living room, then looking out the window. Jiwon had just peeked out when he saw the truck pulling around.

Within a minute a knock at the door. Jiwon stood still for a second, not wanting to look too desperate, smiling at the silliness of it, then went to open it.

“Junhoe, come on in.”

“Jiwon,” Junhoe replied as he walked past Jiwon, Junhoe’s greater height apparent to him. 

He strolled into the living room and gave the room a look around. The simple furnishings, the five-year old bike sitting against the wall behind the dining table, and over the sofa, framed photographs.

“The photos are great.”

“Yes, they are. They were given to me by my sister and a couple of friends.”

“You ready to go? I’m starving.”

“Yes. I didn’t eat breakfast so I’m ready to eat as well.”


	4. Chapter 4

The little restaurant was busy. 

People at the ridiculously small bar, the top less than 12” wide where it was crowded with plates, beer bottles and margherita glasses. 

The booths along the opposite wall were full and the long table down the middle of the room, one that made walking around the space difficult, was packed with two parties. 

They were seated at a small two-top in back, in a corner where the television was over their heads and the table so small, they had to push the condiments to one side.

“It never ceases to amaze me how busy this place stays,” Jiwon said as he watched Junhoe survey the room, for he had his back to it.

“I’ve been here a few times and it is always like this.” Junhoe replied

The waiter came over and took their drink orders, both of them ordering a beer, then they browsed the menu while waiting, although Jiwon knew what he was going to order before he picked it up. The thing he had been craving since he got up.

The waiter returned and took their order. 

Jiwon and Junhoe settled into a light conversation about last night. How Jiwon stayed till about midnight, then went home and Junhoe went with his friends to some bar then begged off when they tried to get him to go to a club. He laughed as he told of his Uber driver. The guy arrived in a big Mercury wearing a suit. The strangeness of the guy was hilarious to Junhoe in lieu of something to be leery. 

Then they talked about their lives. Jiwon told him of growing up in US, where his father was a mechanic and mom a secretary of some insurance company. He told Junhoe of going to college, and after graduation finding the job in the city, determined to find his own way. 

Junhoe spoke of growing up in Jeju, of being poor with one parent. He talked of putting himself through college, then looking for a teaching position when the schools were suffering so with budget cuts.

Once they had finished eating, plates cleared by the waiter, Jiwon asked for the check, waving Junhoe off as he reached for his wallet. 

Junhoe drove them into town, following Jiwon’s directions to an area he knew they could park on weekends for free. 

It was eight blocks back to the museum, and they strolled along the sidewalks while Jiwon told Junhoe what he had come to learn of the city, the festivals held in downtown, the Pride festival in October and the main park where you could watch guys walking their dogs or throwing frisbees.

The museum was quiet and comfortably cool when they entered. Jiwon had not been here since last year and really was looking forward to seeing the current exhibit. It was a nice coincidence that it was something Junhoe would be interested in too.

They strolled through the museum, unhurried since there were so few patrons visiting the museum on a Sunday afternoon. 

Junhoe talked of the history behind some pieces, the conflicts, the Western invasion of the region and its effects on the people. 

Jiwon could hear a sadness in his voice, the way it fell lower, slower, as he spoke of it. It lured him into this image of how things were, as he listened to Junhoe’s husky voice. It endeared him to Junhoe even more.

The museum was closing by the time they made it back to the lobby. Junhoe wanted to browse the gift shop, but a closed sign at its entry point prevented him from doing so.

Jiwon saw how he looked at a display for the exhibit. The trinkets and scale models of some items, and in the middle of it, a couple of books, one a historical record relating to the exhibit. He made a note of it. A possible future gift, should things work out.

Back on the sidewalk, they stood by an art piece that towered over them and watched other people who were out for a stroll or biking through downtown.

“I saw your bike. It’s nice. Maybe we should ride sometime?” Junhoe asked.

“That would be fun. The bike is nice. I bought it last year from a friend who was upgrading. He sold it to me cheap.”

“I need a friend to upgrade. My bike is ten years old.”

“I’ll keep my ears open for one of my friends are always looking at new bikes. It seems every spring one is itching for the latest model.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen all the new ones zipping around.”

“Hey, thanks for coming with me.” said Jiwon

“It has been a nice date. We did something both of us were wanting to do,” replied Junhoe. 

He glanced at his watch and Jiwon knew he felt a need to get going. To get prepared for the next day. “I guess we should go. I do have a stack of papers to check and my lecture to iron out.”

Back at Jiwon’s apartment, Junhoe didn’t bother parking, instead just stopped in the drive, in front of his place.

“I hate to end our date so suddenly, but…”

“I understand. It’s Sunday and you’ve got work to do. When can we go out again?” 

Junhoe smiled and replied “After Tuesday, I’m good for any night.”

“Wednesday night?” Jiwon asked, smiling.

Junhoe laughed, shaking his head, “Wednesday night would be nice.”

“Why don’t you come over. I’ll cook something. Just don’t expect anything fancy.”

“I’m not picky. What time?”

“Seven?”

“Seven it is. I’ll see you then.”

Jiwon climbed out of his truck and stood at the door. “I had fun today. It was nice to just have a date without all the…pressure to impress.”

“I agree.”

“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Jiwon said as he closed the door. 

On the sidewalk he looked back, waving, seeing Junhoe wave back then drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiwon finally clocked out for the day, he rushed to this specialty grocery store over in the Maddison Neighborhood. 

One of those stores with a large produce and meat section that had a butcher at the back cases for any specialty orders. He had been in the store once before, but the prices were too much for his ordinary shopping. 

But this was no ordinary day, for Junhoe was due to arrive at seven. 

Jiwon browsed the cases, trying to determine if something else would be better than his first impulse. Typical for him, he ended up asking for two particular T-bones in the display case. 

Wrapped up in butcher’s paper with the exorbitant price in black wax pencil, Jiwon made his way to the short aisle of condiments in search of a specific marinade. 

There was one that his father uses, a brand that had been around for a long time. He found it and winched at its price, knowing it was probably cheaper at the grocery store he normally shopped, if they had it. 

Jiwon swung through the produce section, picking up a bag of mixed greens, a couple of tomatoes and an onion. Two baking potatoes completed his list and he headed towards the door. 

On the way home Jiwon stopped at this small market that specialized in beer and wine, grabbing a locally brewed beer.

At home, steaks marinating, Jiwon put the potatoes in the oven and prepped the salad, then he paced the floor wondering what he was forgetting, or if he should do something else, or if Junhoe would realize he was going all out on the steaks, even if the meal seemed fairly simple, a basic meat and potato affair. 

Glancing at his watch Jiwon saw it was after six thirty, so he rushed to the bedroom to shower and put on clean clothes, even if they were going to be jeans and a t-shirt. 

This was to be casual, a no pressure date, and nothing speaks of casual more than a pair of worn comfortable jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

Right at seven Jiwon came into the living room, eyes scanning the room once again to make sure everything was in its place when three quick raps came from the door. He strolled to the door, deliberately taking his time, and swung it open.

Junhoe was standing there in a loose-fitting tank top and jeans and for a moment Jiwon just stared at him.

“Can I come in?” asked Junhoe, smiling.

“Yes, yes, sorry, I don’t…come on in.”

——————

Their plates were pushed back, only the scrapes of T-bones and the skin of potatoes left on them. There were a couple of empty beer bottles for each of them, and a third in their hands as they leaned back, relaxed, talking about nothing of great importance. 

Things that made them laugh and reminisce by telling stories of past events in their lives.

Junhoe and Jiwon moved to the living room, and Jiwon watched him ease down on one end of the sofa in lieu of the armchair. 

Jiwon sat opposite, and they turned towards one another, leaning back into the corners where the high arms met the back. Their legs were close, real close, and Jiwon could not stop letting his eyes roam up and down to Junhoe’s body. 

The muscular shoulders, arms that were nicely defined, just enough to show a toned body had to be underneath the tank top. And there was the way the tank top lay so loose around the waist and further down, the faded and worn jeans bulging in all the right places.


	6. Chapter 6

And Jiwon found himself in that moment.

You know the one. 

The time during a date when it is casual, the get-to-know-you stage, but there is a threshold about to be crossed. 

The shift in the atmosphere between the two of you. 

That moment when everything becomes sexually charged. 

You’re both ready. 

There is a hum in the air, the charged nature of it that indicates now is the time. 

The time to move forward is upon you.

Junhoe doesn't know what was said. What gesture led to it. 

But he knows who made the first move. 

Jiwon. 

He knows who made the first serious touch, a hand running underneath a shirt, sliding up bare skin. 

Jiwon. 

He knows who proved the most aggressive: deliciously, wickedly, so. Jiwon.

“Uhhh”

A tank top lay over the back of the sofa and a t-shirt on the floor beside it. 

Shoes lay scattered from the living area to the door of the bedroom, as if walked out of instead of the fumbling and struggling it took to slip them off. 

In the bedroom, jeans lay on the floor in heaps from being flung across the room. 

Socks too. 

A pair of boxers lay on the floor next to the bed, the other pair dangling from a foot. 

Up from the foot, along the bare leg, lightly dusted with dark brown hair, upward around slightly bent knee and along flexing thigh you come to the bare ass. 

Round in shape and flexing with its movement.

Junhoe’s on his back and he feels him. 

The weight of his body. 

The way it undulates against his own. 

The trapped heat generated between them. 

Junhoe feels flushed with each touch. 

With eyes closed, it is touch that gives him sensory overload. 

Every caress of his skin, every rub of fingers against his flesh, and the wet lingering kisses that make his trapped cock flex with arousal. 

Junhoe’s hard, rock hard, pushing up against Jiwon, letting him feel it. 

Letting Jiwon know how much he is pleasuring Junhoe. 

Driving Junhoe to want more from Jiwon.

Junhoe felt fingers dig into flesh as they take each leg. He relaxed to Jiwon’s manipulation, letting Jiwon bring his legs up and against his chest as he hovered over him. 

Junhoe opened his eyes to see the long lean body hovering over him. 

Then he felt Jiwon’s cock touch him. Rub along his ass, touching him there. 

“Uhhh”

He can’t help it. He moans and digs his fingers into Jiwon’s thighs.

“Do it…put it in me…” he pleaded as he felt the pressure build as Jiwon pushed against his tightness. 

Junhoe shudders with the pain of penetration, while begging Jiwon to keep going. He shivers with every inch that tugs at his tightness as Jiwon pumps his cock inside him, going deeper and deeper until he feels Jiwon’s hips bumping against his ass.

Jiwon moves over him, folding Junhoe in half. 

Junhoe feel his ass lift, perfect for their fuck, and Jiwon begins to move inside him. 

Deeply, all the way, he pushes into his hole. 

Junhoe threw his arms over his head, stretching out his torso while pushing against the headboard. The leverage allows Junhoe to push upward, in some vain attempt to get Jiwon deeper inside him. 

Yes.

Junhoe wants him, all of him, and even though he knows he already has every inch, Junhoe still wants more. 

Jiwon grabs Junhoe’s wrists and holds him down and Junhoe cries out “yes”. 

Junhoe feels Jiwon’s kisses on one shoulder, up to his neck then lips take his earlobe and tug on it. When a tongue follows the curvature of his ear, Junhoe pushes up hard, roughly, rocking the whole bed. 

Jiwon tugs harder and Junhoe beg Jiwon to fuck him harder.

He’s inside Jiwon, on him, whispering in his ear. 

He’s everywhere and everything. 

Junhoe felt his movements. 

The depth at which he penetrates him. 

The strength of his grip holding him down. 

The passion of his movements. The bed begins to rock.

A rhythm mirroring their pace. 

It increases Junhoe’s sense of this carnal copulation. His moans reverberate in the room and he feels his body moving against the back of his legs with greater momentum.

Junhoe should feel trapped, pinned down, but he doesn't. 

He felt secured, cocooned beneath the weight of Jiwon. 

The room recedes into a blur and the air grows hot. 

It feels like a sauna. 

Their skin is wet. 

Sweat trickles from seemingly everywhere. 

It even rains down from above, as it drips from Jiwon’s face.

“Fuck” Jiwon utters as his pace increases. 

Everything about his fuck becomes physical. 

The way he hammers hips against Junhoe’s ass, driving his cock into his depths. 

It feels like he is going deeper. 

Junhoe let Jiwon control him, hold him down, while fucking his ass. 

The bed protests, squeaking and banging into the wall. The sound of it aligns with Junhoe’s moans and grunts.

Jiwon settles down on Junhoe heavier. His body seems to weigh thirty, forty pounds more, the way it smothers him. 

His skin feels hot to the touch, his body a furnace of heat, as it rubs against his own. 

Flesh against flesh. 

Junhoe feels the way Jiwon grinds his hips against his ass, and how Jiwon pushes up against him, feeling his own cock flex with his aroused state.

“I’m going to cum” Jiwon whispers, and Junhoe feels the shuddering and jerking of his body as Jiwon hammers his hips against Junhoe’s ass.

Then they were laying next to each other, heaving for breath. 

Junhoe felt his sweat trickle down his face and sides, and he let it, unable and uncaring to wipe at it. He reached for his own cock, so hard he knew he'd come quickly. 

Just a few strokes, is all he needs to do, but as soon as he wraps his fingers around it, a hand pushes them away.

“No…let me,” Jiwon utters, breathlessly, still trying to catch his breath. 

He moves with authority, up on knees, straddling Junhoe’s waist then easing down on him. 

Junhoe felt Jiwon’s tightness squeeze onto his cock, first the head then inch after inch of the shaft.

“OH…oh…fuck…” Junhoe utter mindlessly as Jiwon moves down on him. He lifts his head and sees Jiwon is seated firmly on his cock, his own still dripping.

Junhoe saw the strength of Jiwon’s body. 

The muscular structure of it. 

Every muscle straining with his exertion as he rides Junhoe’s cock. 

Jiwon moves with a rapid pace, knowing Junhoe won’t last long. 

Junhoe struggles not to shove upward because of the tug on his cock as it moves through Jiwon’s tight opening. 

He moves on Junhoe with tenacity. 

Up. 

Down. 

Over and over, till the bed once again protest beneath them. 

Junhoe holds Jiwon’s thighs and feels the flex of muscle. 

Jiwon reaches over and toys with his sensitive cock and he shudders and jerks while riding Junhoe. 

Then Junhoe slid his fingers up to Jiwon’s sweaty stomach and chest, feeling the firm hardness of him and the slickness of his skin. He tweaks a nipple, bare down on it hard and Jiwon cries out and as he rides harder, rougher, and Junhoe can’t hold back any longer.

“Uhhhhh”

————————-

Junhoe’s been gone an hour and yet, Jiwon still lay here awake, unable to fall asleep. 

It’ll be a long day tomorrow, but he doesn't care. 

Right now, he’s replaying the night’s events over in his head. 

Junhoe’s arrival, dinner, hanging out in the living area then ultimately in Jiwon’s bed. 

He replayed afterward, laying still for a long time, trying to calm their bodies. 

Then they showered together, renewing their aroused state. 

Junhoe went to his knees in some primitive worship of Jiwon’s body, as he took Jiwon in his mouth. 

Jiwon filled it, then turned to the wall. 

He played back the image of his cock sinking into Junhoe’s ass as the water cascaded down their bodies. He replayed Junhoe’s cries and utterings, those pleadings to fuck him harder. And Jiwon did and now lay half erect thinking of it.

Friday night is Junhoe’s night. He’ll cook for Jiwon and then they will sit in his small apartment and talk or watch television or maybe they will skip the formalities and move straight to his bed. 

Either way is fine with him. 

They will have all night, unlike tonight. 

Junhoe already told Jiwon to be prepared for his famous pancake, and on Saturday morning, he’ll make waffles and cook bacon and brew coffee so strong he promised they could go all day.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my thank you gift for y’all..  
> JunBob Nation Rise! 💜💙  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you like it. :>


End file.
